Through the Glass
by LordsBecca
Summary: Voldemort has a child: But the Death Eaters don't think it's wise for Voldemort to care for the baby. *SONG FIC*


TITLE: Through the Glass  
AUTHOR: Becca  
E-MAIL: lordsbecca@yahoo.com  
RATING: G  
CATEGORY: Song fic...! Little strange, though.  
ARCHIVE: Sure, just drop me a line!  
  
SUMMARY: Voldemort has a child, but some Death Eaters don't think it safe that the baby be with him....  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, violets are blue me no own so you no sue!  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this to my friend, Nora. I love you, sister!  
  
^*^*^  
  
"I want my child," Voldemort stated again, trying to control his anger. He knew if he showed any kind of uncontrollable anger they wouldn't even let him look at his baby.  
  
"I'm sorry, Master," Lucius Malfoy said. "But the doctors who are caring for her aren't sure you're the right kind of person to take care of this baby."  
  
Voldemort sighed. He loved his child. How could he not? He brought this little bundle of joy into the world, which was two days old, and he hadn't even seen her yet. "Please," Voldemort begged. "Just let me see her."  
  
Lucius sighed. "Alright. I'll allow you in. But Master, if you want her, you need to prove you want her, and that you'll take care of her." Lucius opened the door to the Death Eater's nursery, and Voldemort walked in. He looked through the glass, and saw his daughter.   
  
He began to choke up, wanting to hold his girl. He put his hands against the glass. Hi Nora, thought to his little girl. Nora, I love you. I really do...  
  
He had to have this girl. He wanted to raise it, let it grow...become a woman. But he had to prove it. How? How can a person express their feelings and thoughts to another person without making a fool of themselves? A song, thought Voldemort. I'll write a song...  
  
-  
Through the glass you cry  
Behind the wall I stand  
My only wish is to hold your hand  
I can't hurt you now  
This evil I've done  
As long as you win this war I've begun  
Your tiny fingers hold on my heart  
Dear God, don't let them tear us apart  
  
Well, I could run away  
Never to be found  
They say your best off without me around  
I won't hurt you now  
I won't stand in your way  
As long as you break down these walls that I've made  
You have so much, so much, so much to give  
Will you please let her live  
  
Oh, can she forgive, what I'll never forget  
A life built on regret  
Oh and dear God, how will she understand, what I cannot explain  
This life laden with shame  
  
Through the glass you cry  
To the sky I raise my hands  
Dear God right here, on your doorstep I stand  
Do you know I'm here  
Do you here me pray  
Tell me if "sorry" has knocked too late  
  
It there's one thing, one thing, one thing to say....  
Dear God, please don't take her...  
  
Away...  
-  
  
There, he thought, putting his quill down. It was easier then he thought it would be. He just let the words come out, and made them rhyme.   
  
He walked back to the nursery entrance. "Lucius, give this to whoever will let me have my girl," he said, handing over the song lyrics.   
  
Lucius scanned the lyrics. "Master, I don't think just a song will convince them You have to act better, less violent. When I'm with my son, Draco, I can't act vicious and like I'm a killer. I need to be kind, and loving." Lucius sighed. "But, I'll give it to him." Lucius pocketed the paper. "Master? May I ask you a question?"  
  
Voldemort nodded.   
  
"Why haven't you just killed the guy who won't let you have your girl, and just take her?"  
  
Voldemort smiled. "Why Lucius, that's exactly what I don't want to do. I want to know I've earned this child, my little girl. I've found the love inside of me-I'm going to put it to use."  
  
Lucius smiled back. "Sir, I believe you just earned yourself your daughter." He opened the nursery and walked into a back room. Voldemort watched him through the glass pick up his baby, and take her out of the room.  
  
Lucius handed the girl to Voldemort. "Here you go, Master. If you need any tips on how to care for her..."  
  
Voldemort smiled. "Thank you, Lucius." He held his little girl and looked at her. "Hello, Nora. I'm your daddy, Voldemort...."  
  
^*^*^  
AWWWWWW!!!!! I really am sick of everyone saying how Voldemort has no love inside...how do we know that? I know I'm gonna get flames saying "What the hell was that? Voldemort isn't like that!" but why don't you guys just open your mind a bit. I had fun writing it...hope you guys had fun reading it! Send your thoughts here: lordsbecca@yahoo.com   
  
  



End file.
